Flame of Darkness
by Lynni Kaiba
Summary: Two lovers need each other but the other can't seem to show his emotions but just seem to hide them, but everything ends up in a different way.
1. Part I

A new fanfic! okay I really need to stop making up these new fanfics things cause I would always update once and that's it v.v so yeah I really need to update on the other "new" fanfics hehe. I got a new idea! So yeah I think I should just write a fanfic with all my ideas and stuff that would be easier but no I'm too lazy to.  
  
Disclamier: Yes I own this fanfic and I wish I owned and show so in other words I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!  
  
Caution: May have abusive content and foul language.  
  
[------------------------------ Flame of Darkness -------------------------- -----]  
  
I couldn't stop myself.  
  
As I stand here listening to the voice,  
  
It was calling me.  
  
Telling me to follow.  
  
-  
  
I stood there waiting for him.  
  
Waiting to be taken away,  
  
Into the shadows of darkness.  
  
I knew he was waiting for me also.  
  
--  
  
I couldn't stop myself.  
  
I felt like if I was needed,  
  
That he needed me.  
  
He walked towards me,  
  
I stood there trying to get a glimpse of him.  
  
---  
  
As he was standing next to me,  
  
He bend down and whispered in my ear.  
  
But I didn't know what he said.  
  
I tried to figure it out,  
  
But I failed.  
  
----  
  
He reached out and touch me.  
  
He held me by my waist.  
  
He looked down at me and smiled,  
  
But it wasn't any other smile,  
  
It was a cold and evil smile.  
  
-----  
  
He let me go and walked away.  
  
But he called for me.  
  
I stood there as if I was frozen.  
  
But for some reason I followed.  
  
Was it fear that made me follow?  
  
Or was it just me?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The voice lured her into the darkness. She couldn't help herself, all was going through her mind was every little thing in her life. She kept on walking trying to follow the voice but all she could hear was, "Come with me....Come to me......" the voice was fading away each step she took. She walked through the ally trying to find the voice but all she heard now was nothing. She stood there alone. As the wind blew her faded lavender dress you could here the ruffling sound, her lips was red as a rose on a cold wintry day, her long auburn hair blowing with the wind as her brown eyes filled with every emotion, she just continued to stand there.  
  
"Come here....I know you're waiting for me" The voice echoed through the ally.  
  
She continued to stand there waiting. Now she can hear him walking towards her once again. She closed her eyes as he came closer. He stood in front of her, he pushed her body against his. But she continued to close her eyes too afraid to open them. The embrace was tight his arms wrap along her fragile body. He slowly lend in and whispered into her ear once again "You came..." She took her right hand and clinch his coat. The wind began to pick up again hitting the two persons.  
  
[------------------------------Flame Of Darkness--------------------------- ]  
  
. that was chapter one. Yes I know its short but hey it leaves you hanging hehe I know I'm mean but oh well. Eh I don't think its good but please review!!! I give you cookies or candies or whatever . hehe. 


	2. Part II

YAY! People reviewed!! I am so happy so does this mean that people like it? YEP! Lol anyway I am happy that people liked the story and like the way I wrote it. Sadly this is my first time writing a story like this hehe. I hope you like this chapter even though I'm trying to add a little action here and there and stuff.  
  
Most people want to know who the "two persons" are. Well the names would pop up soon probably in this chapter or in the next chapter I know its kinda silly writing a fanfic when you have no clue who the characters are but just use your background knowledge lol  
  
Last time I promised I would hand out people who reviewed me some candy and cookies ::hands them out to the people who reviewed:: Thanks reviewers!! You guys made me felt like if this story could've gone somewhere and that its more than a bunch of words.  
  
Now onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ygo I wish I did but then again I wish I didn't but I do own this story.  
  
[-------------------------------Flame of Darkness--------------------------- -----]  
  
Her head was against his chest. She could hear his heart slowly beating away. But she was still afraid to open her eyes and look at who was holding her. Her grip on his coat tighten. He could tell that she wanted him that she needed him. He just look down on her head and place his chin on it. As the both persons continued to stand there in the cold air, but the coldness was gone all was warmth from the two. The embrace lasted for a short while but it felt like eternity. He pulled her away, her grip was broken but once again she was too afraid to open her eyes and look at him. He got closer to her once again. But this time he got down and level with her. He took his hand and held up her chin. He lean in to get a kiss. That kiss made her lips melt it felt like it was the kiss of eternity but that kissed didn't last for awhile. As she try to open her eyes and look at him but she didn't see his eyes, his eyes were covered by his brown colored bangs. She wanted to reach out and move those bangs away but she couldn't break the fear that was in between of him and her. The kiss lasted for seconds but it felt like hours or even days or even years. But this time she didn't close her eyes she let them opened. As he pulled her away from him again she saw his face. His face had no emotion. She could tell that he wanted to smile but he couldn't. He walked away back into the ally as she stood there and watched. He left her standing there alone once again, in the darkness of life. She turned around in to other direction and walked away. Two persons that love each other wanting to be with each other, but one of them know they can't have the other. Two lovers must show emotion must show every little thing. But she knew she couldn't have him. He knew he couldn't have her. Two persons can't have each other if one isn't meant for the other.  
  
She was walking down the cold streets not knowing where to go. Home was hell for her now. Friends houses are gone, it doesn't seem like if she has any friends anymore. Being lonely for awhile makes you go insane and not knowing where you are each night is freighting. She thought there was someone out there that loved her and who would really take care of her. The winds speed up again. As she was walking her dress blew as if it wants to leave her body and her hair was flying around. She stop at her tracks and looked up at the sky. It was dark and gray the weather was all so perfect for a day like this.  
  
He stood by his transportation and looked through the ally wondering if she was still in there. He wanted her but he doesn't know if she wanted him. But he knew he can't have what he wanted cause if he does his life would probably get ruin. He turned around and got into his mobile and it drove off. While he was sitting inside his mobile he thought about his actions back in the ally but he didn't regret it. Actually he was kinda happy for what he did, people always said show how you feel, so he did. There was nothing wrong with his actions back there.  
  
She continued to look into the sky with confusion in her eyes. All kinds of questions where going through her mind. As she stood there staring up in the darkness of the sky tiny drips of water came drizzling down. She looked down. She slowly walked ahead but she still didn't know where to go. She just continued to walk. There was a vehicle that was slowly approaching her. She stopped once again but didn't dare to look at who was getting out of the vehicle. She knew who it was. It was him.  
  
He walked up to her, but she looked away. She didn't want to look at him she didn't want to be near him. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm, She stop in her tracks, but she was looking down not daring to look at him into his eyes. He wanted to embrace her once again but when he tried to she refused to.  
  
"Why?..." he whispered.  
  
She didn't speak. His grip on her arm tighten. She felt the pain but she show no emotion. He pulled her into him. He held her while the clear rain drops fell on their bodies. She looked up at him ash e looked down at her. Still there was no emotion. She didn't want to be held by someone who won't be able to give her what she needs. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. She was able to get one of her hand out. Slap. She slap him across the face hoping that he would've let her go but he didn't. There was a little emotion. In his eyes you can see anger but then you could see a cold spot.  
  
"Let go...please..." she whispered.  
  
He looked down at her. "No..."  
  
She looked up at him with even more confusion in her eyes. She didn't know why. Why would someone want to held her but never wanting to let her go. "Why?..."  
  
Things got silence. Her face down back down once again. "Shizuka...."  
  
She looked up at him. "Hai?.."  
  
He tried to smile but you can tell that he can't. "I need you..."  
  
Shizuka was shocked. Who would need her? Who would ever want her? She was like ever other girl why can't he need one of them. The only question in her mind was, why her? "Kaiba-kun..."  
  
[-------------------------------Flame of Darkness--------------------------- -----]  
  
End of chapter two. I know there was less talking really less talking but more of the other crap. But its good though, some of my friends said it was good. Yeah I left you guys on a cliff hehe sorry but I just had to end the chapter some how and this was how it was! I could've made it longer but I'm too lazy too hehe I wanna enjoy my weekend so yeah and I have other fanfics to update also...more stress for me 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will.  
  
[-------------------------Flame of Darkness---------------------]  
  
"Kaiba-kun...please let go," Shizuka whispered.  
  
Kaiba just held her closer to him. She knew what that meant, she was his. They stood there like two statues. Shizuka didn't want to be held like that anymore, only one person can hold her like that, her special person. She didn't know if Kaiba was her "special" person. She struggled to get lose from his embrace but each time she tried to, his embrace grew tighter. "Try all you might you can't get away," He said.  
  
Shizuka stood still. She didn't bother to look at him. He looked down at her and grinned. He finally let her go. Shizuka just stood there, as Kaiba walked into his limousine and drove away.  
  
He drove away,  
  
Left me there.  
  
In the cold.  
  
Like if I was a pile,  
  
Of trash.  
  
Was I?  
  
Just something he used,  
  
And threw away?  
  
It felt like it.  
  
Shizuka walked in the rain, like if it was any other day. No one was on the streets everyone was home in their cozy home. She continued walking. After awhile she got tired of walking it was leading her nowhere. She sat down on the curb, and looked down at her feet. Someone was walking her way they just walked past her but he was only 3 feet away from her when he stopped. He turned around and looked at her. He walked over her with his umbrella and place it over her and bend down with her.  
  
"Whats you're name?" He asked her.  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Shizuka," she replied.  
  
"What a pretty name you have, I'm -," He got cut off. Shizuka got up and ran away.  
  
She ran away from that person. She turned the corner and ran into another person. The person looked at her and grinned. She looked at him. He had a sharp object in his hand. "Well well look who we have here. Why such a pretty girl like you doing out in this type of weather?" He said. He walked closer to her. Shizuka backed away. He pushed her against a wall. He lean in and tried to kiss her but she refused to. Each time he tried to kiss her, Shizuka just refuse. He was getting quite angry. He tried to kiss her again but she turned away. She turned and look at him in the eyes and slap him. He had enough. He stabbed her in the arm. He stabbed her at least 5 times in the wound. She fell onto the ground. "I don't like girls like you, yet pretty yet stupid," He said and walked away.  
  
Shizuka sat against the wall holding onto her arm. "Kaiba-kun....where are you when I need you?" She said.  
  
She tried to keep herself awake. She continued to sat against the wall. Shizuka didn't have the energy to get up and walk. Anyway, where would she go to anyway? She slowly closed her eyes and doze off.  
  
[-------------------------Flame of Darkness---------------------]  
  
leave reviews please. 


	4. Ride

**_Disclaimer: I will never own the show but I would always own this fic  
_**  
[--------------**Flame of Darkness**---------------]  
  
**_Feeling liquid Dripping down my arm. _****_  
The warm liquid   
Turn cold.   
Leaving its stain behind.  
_**  
Shizuka felt a body against hers. Someone was holding onto her. She no longer felt the coldness around her. "Kaiba-kun....?"  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
That was all he said. Kaiba picked up Shizuka's body and walked away. He carried her body into his limousine and place her head into his lap. She fell asleep in his lap, while he was taking care of the wound. He put bandages on the wound and medication so it won't get infected. Kaiba didn't know where to take Shizuka, he didn't want to take her to his place and he didn't know where she lived. The limousine kept on going.  
  
Kaiba watched Shizuka sleep peacefully. He slowly bend down and gave her a peak on the lips. He then moved his head back and continue to stare at her. Time went by, still didn't know where to go. The rain kept on pouring down hitting the windows hard.  
  
**_It was a ride,   
Not any other ride.  
It was a ride Of no return.  
  
Didn't know where to go   
Either South or North   
Or even East or West.  
  
All we know  
Is that this  
Ride won't end._**  
  
Hours past the limousine still went on and on. Were they still in Domino City or were they far away from Domino City? Either way they won't return to their city.  
  
[---------------**Flame of Darkness**----------------]  
  
**_Please review._**


End file.
